Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Hogwarts Edition
by goaliegirl12
Summary: Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction!**

**Gah that's exciting. Be honest for reviews please!**

**Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.**

**Chapter 1**

Hiccup PoV

"Dad hurry up!" I called back to my father who was trying to get to the proper platform. He was doing his best not to knock everyone over, but with his size, its hard.

"Go ahead son. Ill, uh, ill meet you there!" He shouted over to me, knocking over a man and bending down to help him up. I just chuckled to myself and went over to where my friends were waiting.

"Hey guys." I said, pushing my trolley by theirs. Astred turned and punched me in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"That was for making us wait." She muttered, then gave me a hug. "Now lets go before the platform closes. We don't want to miss the train on the first day."

The twins were poking each other with their new wands, Fishlegs was reading a book about Hogwarts, and Snotlout was trying to show off his "muscles" to the passing people. Astred started pushing them towards the brick wall that led to their platforms.

I patted the cage where my baby dragon, Toothless was. The others all had their dragons with them as well

Rapunzel PoV

I was bouncing with joy at the sight of the scarlet train that had the words _Hogwarts Express_ on the side. There were people buzzing all around me. Parents saying goodbye to their children, other students greeting their friends, and little flying things whirling above my head.

This was my first time in the real world, and I was enjoying every second of it. My hair had been braided up so it didn't drag behind me and my parents were wandering around here somewhere. Truth was that I had wandered off, taking in all these sights.

"Rapunzel!" My mother called out I turned to see her and my father waving through the crowds. I waved over to them and they spotted me.

"Sorry, but I just had to see everything!" I told them when they arrived. My parents laughed and gave me a hug.

"Well you will have plenty of chances to see things, but now you need to get on the train." My father said, patting my head. I nodded and gave each of them one last hug.

I waved as I got on the train, then turned to go find a compartment. Who know, I could even find a new friend!

Merida PoV

I blew a strand of hair from my face. That's what I hated about it, it was so puffy, but at least where I am going I can wear my hair how I like it. At home, my mum always had me try to stuff it under some kind of head thing. Those were not comfortable.

I blew another strand from my face just as my compartment door opened. A blonde girl with what look like to be a little green frog on her shoulder was standing there.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked. I nodded and she literally bounced in. The girl had a lot of hair tied into a braid, with little flowers holding strands up. She sat down in the seat across from me and looked at me with wide green eyes.

"I'm Rapunzel." She said, extending a dainty hand.

"Merida." I told her, shaking it.

"Oh that's a cool accent!" She said, clapping her hands. "Your from Scotland, right?"

"Aye." I said, getting a little weary of this bubbly girl.

"That's so cool, oh look the train is starting. Are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" The girl just couldn't keep her mouth shut. "I know I am. Oh which house do you think you will be sorted into? I think I would be a good Ravenclaw, or maybe a Hufflepuff. My parents aren't wizards so I can't be a Slytherin, but I hear Gryfindor is great too."

The girl just would stop, but I found it kind of nice. It was better than sitting here alone with my thoughts. The trolley stopped by, and we tried a bit of every thing. Everything was nice until some idiots started causing a commotion.

Jack PoV

I sat with my siblings in the compartment, a comfortable silence between us. We weren't really siblings, but we were. Our parents were Father Time and Mother Earth, and they created us to bring the different seasons to the world.

First, I am the oldest. Next there is my brother, Hayden Leafchanger. He is the spirit of autumn. Next, our sister Summer Joy, she is the spirit of summer, incase you didn't figure that out. Finally, our youngest sister is Spring Flower. She is the spirit of spring.

About halfway through, I started getting bored. Like really bored. Hayden noticed and gave me a smirk.

"Jack, as much as I want to cause trouble, lets not." He said.

"Oh come on, can we at least prank the people across from us. Look, they are just letting their little pet reptiles fly around. I think those are dragons." I insisted, looking at the people in the compartment across from us.

"Oh let him do it." Spring said. "I'm bored." She gave Hayden a puppy dog pout. Spring was the one of us who we couldn't say no to. How can you say no to your youngest sister.

Hayden just sighed and nodded at me. Spring smiled and watched as I tapped my staff on the ground, causing frost to travel to the other compartment. I waited a second for the frost to get over there, then I triggered a blizzard.

It was hilarious to hear the screams of the others. I stopped it after about thirty seconds, because by that time I was laughing to hard to control it. The door to their compartment slammed open and a girl with frizzy blonde hair stormed out. By that time, all of my siblings were laughing so hard we were crying. Summer was on the ground. The blonde girl glared at our apartment and came over, throwing the door open so hard it nearly came off.

Guess we caused to much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sorry I forgot the disclaimer. I own nothing, all rights go to the creators of Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and How to Train your Dragon, and I guess Hogwarts as well. **

**Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.**

Chapter 2

Hiccup PoV

Everything was going fine. We had all found a compartment together, and were doing our own things. Fishlegs was reading a book about Hogwarts, Snotlout was trying to show off his "guns" to Astrid, who wasn't paying any attention, the twins were playing some game only known to them, and I was watching our dragons fly around the compartment.

So yea, everything was fine until a blizzard erupted in our compartment. Then things started to go down hill.

Astrid had stormed over to the compartment across from us, where there were four people rolling around laughing. They looked like first years, but weird first years.

One guy had white hair and electric blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie and held a simple wooden shepherds crook, which he used for support as he was laughing. A boy sitting next to him had red-orange hair, kind of like the colors the leaves in autumn turn to. I caught a glimpse of his eyes and they looked to be a soft yellow like. He also had a shepherds crook like the first boy, but his had leaves of many colors wrapping around it. The two boys could be twins if not for their different hair and eyes.

The girl across from the white haired boy had wild brown hair that was cut in a pixie like style. She had green eyes and just like the boys, she held a shepherds crook. Hers looked to be made out of grass though, but there were no other decorations. The final girl had blonde hair just like the first girl, and green eyes of the same shade. Her shepherds crook looked like it was made out of green grass too, but it had a bunch of flowers woven into it. The two girls could have been twins as well.

"What the heck was that for!" Astrid yelled at them. That only made the group laugh even more.

"Umm, Astrid?" Fishlegs said timidly. She just held up a hand and kept glaring at the four people.

"Sorry." The boy with the white hair said, trying to stop laughing. "I really didn't mean to cause trouble for-"

"Jack, don't lie to people. It makes bad first impressions." The girl with the blonde hair said as she got control of her laughter.

The others got control after a moment to and turned to face Astrid. The white boy stood up and held out his hand.

"Sorry, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Jack Frost." He introduced himself. I didn't even need to see Astrid's face to know she was glaring at him.

"Is something wrong?" A female voice came from our left. I peaked out to see a girl with blonde hair tied back in a huge braid standing in the aisle. By huge, I mean the top nearly touched the floor. She wore a purple dress, and I think a frog was on her shoulder.

"Ye all alrigh?" A strange accent came from beside the blonde girl and a girl with fiery red hair poked her head out.

"No, everything is not all right." Astrid said angrily, not taking her eyes off Jack. "This idiot decided to start a blizzard in out compartment."

"Then it looks like I found my first friend of the year." A silky voice came from our right. I saw a boy about our age stride up to Astrid and peek into the compartment. Astrid just stepped out of the way a bit surprised.

"Hey, who was the one who cause the blizzard?" The new guy asked. Jack raised his hand and the new guy shook it. "Flynn Rider is what they call me. Not my given name but it's a heck of a lot better. Who are you people?"

"I'm Jack." The white haired boy said. 'That's Hayden" The boy with red-orange hair. "Summer" the girl with brown hair, "And Spring. They are my siblings, sort of. Care to join us Flynn?"

"Yea!" Rider said, and entered the compartment and shut the door behind him.

"Hey I am not done talking to you. Get out here!" Astrid started pounding on the door. The door slid open again.

"But we are to you. Sorry about the blizzard, now go away." The girl with brown hair, Summer, said. Summer shut the door again and the group just started laughing, it seemed that Flynn fit right in.

"Astrid, come on." I tried to coax her into returning to the compartment. "They were just being stupid."

"No. In case you haven't noticed, Hiccup, I am a girl. I hold grudges." Astrid said, and started pounding on the door again.

The Jack boy turned and tapped his staff on the glass, and ice started to come out of it. It began to weave and spread until the entire part of the glass was encased, and they could no longer see Astrid.

"Well that was rude." The blonde girl had come over and watched. She humphed and turned to Astrid, who looked pretty pissed. "Hi I'm Rapunzel. The girl with the fire afro is Merida. Want to join us?"

"Sure, why not." Astrid said, and followed the girl with a billion flowers in her hair to the compartment next to us.

"Uhh, what just happened?" Snotlout said, very confused.

"Not a clue, but this year does not seem to be off to a good start." I groaned, and slid in my seat a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, all rights go to the creators of Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and How to Train your Dragon, and I guess Hogwarts as well. **

**Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.**

Chapter 3

Jack PoV

Flynn was a cool guy. He didn't question anything when I froze the door so we wouldn't have to see that annoying blonde, he just sat down and started to tell us about his amazing adventures.

He was an orphan, living at an orphan edge somewhere he wouldn't say. He was the local prankster, and he did admit to being a thief, but only for little things to make the younger kids happy. A lot of responsibility for someone who was only eleven, but he seemed pretty happy. He was just telling us about how he had pranked the local baker so bad that now he gives Flynn sweets for the young kids for free when we pulled up to the station.

"So I was waiting in a corner of the shop, safely away from the blast distance. The baker pulled his precious raspberry Danishes out and set the down. They started bubbling, and he put his face close to one, then BAM!" Flynn had his arms fly apart. "The fillings exploded and he got covered in jam. Guy always gives me cinnamon rolls now, as long as I don't abuse that power."

"Awesome man!" I said, giving him a hi-five.

"Thanks, hey we should probably get out. Can you un-freeze the door?" Flynn asked, pointing to the still frosted over door. Summer got up and sighed.

"I got it." She held up her hand and the frost slowly melted away as she used her heat magic to free us. The people across from us had already left, thanks god. They were kind of annoying.

We climbed out of the train and headed towards an Australian voice saying "First years over here! Come on you ankle biters lets go!"

The person saying that happened to be a bunny, in black robes and a leather pouch hung like a satchel. After about a minute most of the other students had cleared out, so it was just first years.

"All right now." The bunny said, looking down on us. "I'm Professor Bunnymund, Care of Magical Creatures teacher. I am also the deputy headmaster here. Now follow me to the boats."

The professor turned and we followed him through some woods and we came to a lake with a lot of little boats floating on it. "Alright now, four to a boat, and I will be splitting you up so don't go grabbing your friends. You need to meet new people."

Luckily, I was shoved in a boat with Hayden, Flynn and some gorilla like guy with a weird nose and wearing a Viking helmet. I lost track of Summer and Spring, but they should be fine.

The boats started to smoothly glide forward into the darkness of the lake. After about thirty seconds, I got bored and started to freeze things in the water. Hayden must have been cold because I felt East, his wind, blow by and wrap around him. I don't feel the cold, so it didn't bother me.

Suddenly, we took a turn, and I was no longer bored. The castle was right in front of us, and it was beautiful. The lights shone down on the lake and danced on its surface, and the moon shone just bright enough to see the tall towers. Each window looked like it had a warm and welcoming light.

"Wow." I heard Flynn whisper. Wow was right.

We landed on the shore and followed the bunny up to the large front doors that towered over us. They opened, and revealed a pretty young witch in bright blue and green robes, curly black hair and starling pink eyes.

"Thanks Aster, I'll take them form here." She said, and the bunny nodded and left. She turned to us, a smile on her face. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Tooth, I teach Transfiguration here. Now in a few minutes you will enter through these doors and join your classmates. Before you may sit down, you will be sorted into your houses. There are four of them here; Gryffindor, for the brave of heart, Ravenclaw, for those whose power lies in the mind, Hufflepuff, for the loyal, and Slytherin, for the cunning ones. Your house will be like your family. You will eat, sleep and study together. Do well and you earn your house points, misbehave, and you lose points. Just let me check to make sure they are ready for you."

The professor turned and went for a minute, before Flynn followed her for a second. He whispered something to her, and she nodded, pulling out a scroll and writing something on it. Flynn then returned to me, and the teacher left.

"We are ready!" She called out once she returned.

The doors opened behind the professor and the students followed her into the Great Hall. There were four tables, each with their house color hung over it. Candles floated above our heads, and the ceiling looked just like the sky outside. At the end of the hall there was a long table with teachers sitting next to each other, and in front of them was a stool with an old hat sitting on it.

Professor Tooth walked up to the stool, and pulled out a scroll and enchanted it to float in front of her. She picked up the hat and called out the first name.

"Alonze, Emma"

A girl with red hair went up and sat on the stool. Professor Tooth placed the hat on her head, and we waited for a minute.

"HUFFLEPUFF" The hat shouted. Loud cheers responded from the table with yellow banners hanging over their heads. Professor read a few more names before coming to one whose face I kind of recognized from the train.

"Dunbroch, Merida."

A girl with fiery red hair went up and plopped herself on the chair. The hat barely touched her head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

She went and joined the table with red hanging from it.

"Flower, Spring."

Spring went up, holding her staff tight. She sat on the stool quietly, and waited for a moment before the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

She almost ran to the table with yellow banners.

"Frost, Jack."

I walked up slowly, holding my own staff tightly. The hat touched my head, and I could hear it muttering. "Not very bright, but very loyal. You have a lot of bravery, but that mind is cunning. Yes, I see now. I know just where you belong. SLYTHERIN!"

I jumped down and ran to the table with green banners. So I wasn't going to be with my siblings, they would be fine.

The professor read some more before we go to some names whose faces I defiantly recognized from the train.

"Haddock, Hiccup."

The scrawny boy from the train that had tried to persuade the blonde to back off went up to the stool. He sat down, and the hat was placed on him. After a minute, the hat finally spilt open and shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

"Hofferson, Astrid."

The blonde girl from before went and sat down, and just like that red haired girl, the hat barely touched her head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The next guy was some guy with the name of Fishlegs, like who names their child that. He became a Ravenclaw, and seemed to be friends with that Hiccup.

"Jorgenson, Snotlout."

I had to control my laughter. What was with these people's names? Snotlout, Hiccup, Fishlegs. What was next, twins named Ruffnut and Tuffnut?

"SLYTHERIN!"

I clapped along with my housemates as I recognized the boy from the boat come over. He took the seat across from me, and I could see him breath a sigh of relief.

"Joy, Summer."

Summer went up there and heat swept the hall. She some times accidentally calls on her wind, the warm South wind, when she is nervous. I personally called my wind, the ice cold North to come in and cool me down. I hate the heat.

Professor Tooth placed the hat on her and it was answered with an immediate "GRYFFINDOR!"

The red table cheered and Summer took a place by that Astrid girl. Poor summer. More people were called, and I just waited for my final siblings name to be called.

"Leafchanger, Hayden."

Hayden went up, and I saw a few leaves on his staff change color. That's his nervous reaction. He sat on the stool and waited. The hat seemed to be taking its time, like what it did with me. Finally it shouted "RAVENCLAW" and I clapped along with the house with blue banners.

I didn't really care about any of the other sorting's. Flynn got sorted into Slytherin with me. And there turned out to be twins named Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Ruffnut, a girl, was put into Hufflepuff, and her brother joined us at Slytherin.

Finally, just as my stomach let out a moaning whale noise, the headmaster, Professor North, stood. He was a large man with a long beard, all very white, like my hair.

"Now, with our new students here, we can begin!" He said, and food magically appeared on the table.

"So Jack, can I ask you a question?" The gorilla boy said. I think his name was Snoutlout

"You already did, but yes ask another." I said, a bit sarcastically. Flynn laughed, nearly spitting out his drink. So did the other boys.

"How that heck did you freeze that door over? I mean we haven't learned magic yet." He asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you guys later, right now I am hungry!" I told them, and reached for a piece of chicken.

I don't know how long we ate, but it was insanely fun. The two boys with the weird names described some of the things they did at home, which seemed to be an island called Berk. Apparently there were dragons there, and people could ride them. They obtained special permission from the headmaster to bring their baby dragons here. Now they were just telling us about how they had strung up what seemed to be this loser of a guy to a tree and just left him there when the headmaster stood up and the food disappeared.

"Now before you all go to bed, I have a few announcements to make." He declared to the hall. The hall quieted immediately. "Now, our caretaker, Phil, has asked me to tell you to not use any Weasley Products in the hallways. He and his yeti helpers do not appreciate trying to crawl out of swamps. Now this year we have decided that first years are allowed to try out of their Quidditch teams, but must first pass Madam Hooches test. Last but not least, keep in mind that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits unless you have permission from a teacher or you wish to die. Now on that happy note, off to bed!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, all rights go to the creators of Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and How to Train your Dragon, and I guess Hogwarts as well. **

**Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.**

Chapter 4

Merida PoV

I was polishing my bow and arrows while looking around the dorm. Astrid, who I met on the train, seemed to be a bit tense around that Summer girl. I guess she must be one of the people who caused her trouble on the train. I had four roomates, so there were five of us stuck in this little circular room. The other two had gone off to the common room to squeal at boys.

I saw Summer finish un-packing and sigh. Astrid was trying to warm up her dragon, Stormfly, who was still cold from the apparent blizzard that happened in their compartment. Baby dragons weren't used to the cold apparently. Finally, Summer turned to face Astrid.

"Hey Astrid," Summer said tentatively. Astrid turn with a scowl on her face. "I'm sorry about the train, my brother Jack got a bit carried away with the blizzard."

Astrid looked surprised, but then smiled. "Its okay, I am just worried about Stormfly here. She hasn't stopped shivering."

"Can I try something?" Summer asked. Astrid nodded and handed her the dragon. "Merida, can you open that window?"

I did as asked; a little surprised she knew my name. Just as I opened it, I felt a really warm breeze come into the room. I turned to see Stormfly stop shivering and fell asleep right in Summer's arms.

"Wow what did you do?" Astrid asked, taking the dragon and putting it on a little bed she had brought for it.

"Well I should probably introduce myself fully." She said, a nervous smile on her face. "I'm Sumer Joy, spirit of Summer, keeper of the Southern wind and first daughter of Mother Nature and Father Time, second child and second powerful between the four of us."

My mouth dropped. This girl was not human. That was interesting.

"Wait, so you and those people you were hanging out in a compartment with are siblings?" Astrid asked, clarifying. Summer nodded. "But you all have different last names."

"Our parents gave us our last names based on what we bring to the world. Jack brings the frost, Hayden changes the leaves in the fall, Spring brings flowers, and they called me Joy because there is no school in the summer. Hence, I bring joy to kids."

We all laughed at the last one.

Spring PoV

"So you're the spirit of Spring? And you can grow flowers any where?" Rapunzel asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Yep, I can even make you a garden to replace all the flowers in your hair." I told her excitedly. Finally, someone who loved flowers as much as I did. The boys never cared and Summer was a bit of a tomboy.

"You know you could just cut your hair, it would be easier." Ruffnut said, and little bored like.

"Well I cant really." Rapunzel said, going to sit over on her bed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, when my mother was pregnant with me, she got sick. A magic golden flower healed her, and the flower gifted me with hair that heals others. But if it's cut, it looses its power and turns brown." She explained.

"Now that's cool." Ruffnut said, showing interest. Her pet dragon was sniffing the flowers in Rapunzel's hair. Apparently, she had a twin brother who shared the dragon with her, and they would take turns taking care of it.

"Thanks. Hey who was that guy that went into your compartment earlier?" Rapunzel asked me. "He was pretty cute!"

Hayden PoV

I was looking at this big book of dragons with Fishlegs and Hiccup. Both seemed pretty smart, and their dragons were pretty cool. I had already explained to them about my siblings, and apologized for Jack, and told them about me. They accepted it without complaint. I also told them how I was the weakest of the four of us, but I had the most brains.

"So you dragon is incredibly fast and seems to be the offspring of lighting a death itself." I asked Hiccup. He nodded and ran a hand down his sleeping dragon, whose name was Toothless.

"Yep, I found him one day in the woods. He was injured and can't fly, but I'm working on that. Once he gets big enough to ride, I am going to hook up a harness that lets him fly and carry me." He explained.

"That sounds fun!" I told him. "Have you already figured out how to do it?"

"Kind of. Final measurements will be needed once he is grown, but I have the basic mechanics worked out. Want to see the blue prints?"

"Of course!"

Flynn PoV

The guys in my house seemed to be pretty cool. They were all sly, cunning and masters at pranking. We were all sharing about our favorite pranks when Jack finally explained how he had crazy ice powers. He apparently seemed to be the most powerful one of his siblings, although not very bright.

He also told us that the only reason he and his siblings were here was the fact that they had awakened other magic abilities, so their parents made them attend, not that I was complaining.

"So that really hot girl with the blonde hair is your sister?" Tuffnut said, a little stupidly.

"Yea, and if you touch one hair on Springs head unless you get all of her siblings approval, you will mysteriously disappear." Jack said. He also seemed very protective of his little sister.

"Well Jack, I can tell you I'm aiming for a different blonde." I told him, swinging an arm around his shoulders. "As hot as your sisters are, that girl with all the flowers in her hair seems very pretty. Think she would go for me?"

"Not on your life." Jack said, laughing.

"Come on, no girl can resist the smolder." I told him, showing him my smolder. The guys just froze for a moment, then collapsed laughing. I guess Jack must have lost a little bit of control because it started to lightly snow.

**Feel free to review, just saying. Never got one before.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, all rights go to the creators of Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and How to Train your Dragon, and I guess Hogwarts as well. **

**Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.**

Chapter 5

Pitch PoV

I grinned in the darkness. The lights of the castle I so despised twinkled in the distance as I sat on one of my precious nightmares. The castle was full of children enjoying their first night back at school. They were all going up to their dormitories, stomachs full and the hope of a nice dream.

I changed my grin to a frown. Good dreams, that's all anyone cared about. No one cared about nightmares after a certain age. No one cares about me anymore. Oh how I longed for the dark ages. It was a wonderful time where everyone believed in me, where everyone feared me.

My grin returned. Those students could dream all they want. They should enjoy it while it lasts. Because soon, once I get all the proper people in places, I would take back the world. Soon, people will learn to fear me again.

I heard a rumor that a certain mother's children would be attending this year. Some very special children, according to my spies. And all I needed was one of them to complete my plans. I needed the most powerful one of them all.

**Short chapter, but I wanted to get one of the villains out there. Plus, I wrote it in five minutes, so not bad. Review if you want!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, all rights go to the creators of Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and How to Train your Dragon, and I guess Hogwarts as well. **

**Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.**

Chapter 6

Merida PoV

It was just after dawn on the first weekend at school. I got up early so I could shoot some arrows. Sure, I was at a magic school, but I liked staying in touch with my roots. My bow, with a few carvings, reminds me of the beautiful glen that I rode every morning I could with Fergus. I also made me miss my parents. Mostly my father, but even I have to admit I missed my mothers constant gibes about what a princess should and shouldn't do.

I took and took a deep breath, and focused on the tree I was aiming for. Focus, I released the arrow and still felt the burst of joy that came with hitting the target. Many years of practicing archery and I still feel joy.

"You know, the tree have feelings." A voice came from above me when I went to retrieve my arrow. I looked up to see a boy in brown pants and boots that came up to the middle of his leg. He wore a orange t-shirt and twirled a staff with leaves decorating it. He wasn't wearing our school uniform, not that it was required on weekends. His hair was a dull brown, but it had streaks of red, orange and yellow, in a shaggy type of style.

"And how would ye know?" I asked.

"Because I can hear the trees." He told me simply. "Care to join me up here?"

"What's ye name?" I asked him, starting to climb up. Yes, I had no problem climbing up a tree to talk to a random person I had just met.

"Its polite to give your own name first." The boy commented, making a little room for me to join him on the branch.

"I am Merida Dunbroch, Gryffindor." I told him, shoving my hair out of my face and sticking my hand out to him.

"Hayden Leafchanger, Ravenclaw." He said, taking it. I recognized that name.

"Summer's brother?" I asked him. A flicker of recognition ran across his face.

"Yep. I am the younger brother."

"What are you doing out here so early?"

"Deciding on the best colors for the fall. My friend Dawn usually gives me inspiration with her varying hues. I want to find the perfect shade of red this year for an oak tree." He explained, changing a few leaves next to us to varying colors. How they changed were one of the most beautiful things I ever saw.

Hayden just tapped the leaves with his fingers, and the color spread. One leaf began yellow, and the color began the weaves beautiful designs on the leaf until it was all a pale yellow that matched the dawn tipped with red. Another one matched the pattern of the dawn that morning. A light orange following into a soft yellow.

The last one changed right away to an eye catching red. No, red wasn't the word to describe it. It was most like a brilliant scarlet, and it matched my hair. Hayden plucked it from the tree and handed it to me.

"She did give me red this morning, but I think I found the perfect shade thanks to your hair." Hayden said. I took the leaf and tried to hide the blush coming over my face.

"Thanks, I look forward to seeing 'em in a few weeks." I told him. He chuckled and we watched the sunrise together in silence.

"Well I better get back to the castle. My friends are probably wondering where I am, if they are up yet." Hayden said, standing on the branch. He turned to me.

"Want a lift to the Gryffindor tower?"

"Sure, why not." I told him. He stuck out his hand and I grabbed it, pulling myself to my feet.

"Hold on to my hand tight. East is often told in tales to be the gentle wind, but it is temperamental, and can sometimes be bitter." He told me, gripping my hand tighter.

"What do ye-AH!" My last words thrown to the wind as a chilled wind scooped us up and brought us out of the tree. I looked over to Hayden to see his face enjoying this immensely. I looked below me and saw the ground get farther away as we went to the Gryffindor Tower. I finally let out a whoop of joy, to which Hayden laughed. It felt so good to be up this high, and it felt free.

He circled around the tower before we finally located my room. It was the only one with the window still open. He floated slowly down to it and I was able to jump in with a little help from his wind.

"Thanks for the lift." I told him. "Next time, do ye want me to give you archery lessons? Little composition for the ride?"

"Sure, but only if we use proper targets." He told me. I smiled and nodded. He turned and flew to his tower, and I went to put my bow and arrows away.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, all rights go to the creators of Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and How to Train your Dragon, and I guess Hogwarts as well. **

**Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.**

Chapter 7

Jack PoV

As weird as I thought some of my classmates were, some of my housemates were even weirder.

There was a guy who wanted to be a mime, Ulf, and then there was a guy named Hook-hand, who had a literal hook for a hand. Attila always hid his face behind some helmet, and Vladimir wore a helmet with giant horns. Granted there were others that were just as weird, but those four seemed like they had the best stories to tell. Always involved them somehow in detention, but at least there was something to laugh about.

I slumped down on the breakfast table that morning. We had stayed in the four guys room until late because they were telling us about a prank they pulled. Flynn seemed like a reliable person to be my buddy in crime for pranking, not that we had done anything yet. We were too tired to even try after running all over this castle trying to find our classes.

"Tired?" Flynn asked, his head in the same position as mine. I didn't even bother responding while I filled my plate up with food.

"Its finally Saturday. What are we going to do?" I asked him, nodding at an equally tired looking Snotlout and Tuffnut who joined us.

"Well we need to take our dragons out for some exercise." Snotlout told us, trying to feed something to his dragon. Tuffnut didn't have his with him because it was his twin sister's turn.

"Then it you and me buddy." Flynn said, taking a bit of a piece of bacon.

"Okay, what do you-gah!" I was being crushed by a bone-breaking hug. There was only one person who did that.

"Get off me Spring." I said, starting to gasp for air. She released and I saw Summer with her. "Hey what's up?"

"We haven't seen you much this week." Spring declared. I had no idea what she was talking about. I saw her everyday in my classes, granted I don't really talk to her. "We are having a family bonding today for lunch. Summer found a way to the kitchens and asked the house elves to prepare something for us. You are coming whether you like it or not."

"I'll go if Hayden goes." I told her. She opened her mouth to object but I held out a finger. "Last time I went without Hayden, he found new colors for his leaves and I came back wrapped in a bunch of flowers. Mom couldn't get me out because you two kept objecting that the grass that you tied me up with was some of the greenest and needed time to study it, and the flowers that decorated it were some of the prettiest you had ever created and you wanted to paint them. I couldn't move for a week."

I heard Flynn and the others spit into their glasses and start laughing. I didn't react and just glared at me sisters. I might have been the master prankster, but they were pretty good themselves, unstoppable when they worked together.

"Fine, we just need to find Hayden." Summer said, taking Spring's hand. "Lets go. See you at noon!"

I just sighed and turned back to my friends. They were still laughing and I could see tears running down the sides of their faces. They stopped once they noticed the ice coming over their breakfast plates.

Summer PoV

We found Hayden and he immediately agreed. Jack had gotten back at him for leaving him alone for that one picnic, and he did not want a repeat of that. Hayden might have been the weakest one of us power wise, but we was pretty smart to not anger Jack.

I skipped down to the kitchens to pick up our picnic basket and met the others by the front door. We wanted to eat by the lake and catch up. We are usually pretty close, so it felt weird not to be together all the time.

"And there's a guy with a hook for a hand, and another guy wants to be a mime." Jack was explaining about some of the people in his house. Spring and Hayden hung onto every word, both of them looking up to their big brother.

"So Hayden, have you found your perfect shade of red yet?" I asked him. Hayden smiled, and I think I saw a bit of a blush on his face.

"Yea, I think so." He said, picking up a leaf. The lead changed to a brilliant shade of scarlet that looked really familiar.

"Did Dawn give you that idea?" Spring asked, looking at the leaf. Hayden shook his head.

"No, but I did get it from a girl I met this morning." He explained.

"Oh a girl, what's her name?" Jack asked, wanting to tease him about her.

"Not telling you. Especially you." Hayden said.

"Come on man, don't you trust your oldest brother?" He said, trying to look offended.

"Not with this." Hayden said, holding back a smiled as Jack pretended to be stabbed in the heart and die.

As he lie on the ground and we ignored him, a little black dragon came and landed on him.

"Toothless?" Hayden said, confused. I looked over from where the dragon had come from to see Astrid with her dragon and a few others.

"Dude, that thing does have teeth." Jack said, looking at the dragon. The dragon was, wait was it? I think it was trying to smile at Jack.

"Sorry about him, he flew away before I noticed." A voice said. I saw a scrawny boy with shaggy brown hair come over and pick up the black dragon.

"No problem." I told him as the rest of his group joined us. I sighed, realizing the picnic was over. I missed this time with my siblings. The others had gotten up and had started to talk with some of the people.

"Are these the other dragon riders?" I asked Astrid. She nodded.

"The scrawny one with the black dragon is Hiccup. He was the one to first introduce us to the thought of riding dragons. The big guy next to him is Fishleg. The gorilla looking guy is Snotlout and the twins are Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Ruffnut is the girl and Tuffnut is the boy." She explained. I nodded, understandings.

I looked up at the sky to see it to be about three in the afternoon. Father had made us learn how to tell time by looking at the sun.

"Well we better get back inside. I still want to get a jump on learning that spell from Professor Tooth." I told Astrid. She nodded and followed me inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing, all rights go to the creators of Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and How to Train your Dragon, and I guess Hogwarts as well. **

**Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.**

Chapter 8

Summer PoV

I was just staring at Jack for our first flight lesson. He and the Flynn guy we had met on the train were talking behind their hands and snickering. Madam Hooch, who seemed to be quiet old, didn't seem to notice, as she made sure everyone had a broom.

All I could think of is if those two were planning something, it couldn't be good. My attention snapped back to our flight instructor who had finished making sure everyone was ready.

"Now everyone raise your dominant hand." Madam Hooch began. "Stand on the side of your broom that allows your dominant hand to be over it. Once you do that, concentrate on the broom and say up."

The class did as told, and a collective round of ups could be heard. Jack and I got ours on the first up. Flynn, Astrid and Merida got theirs on the second. After a moment, every had their brooms and our instructor was telling us how to fly.

"From past experiences, I have learned to only let two go at a time." She told us. "When I point to you, kick hard off the ground and try to stay airborne for a moment. After that I will instruct you on what to do depending on your ability."

"First up, Jack Frost and Flynn Rider." She announce, looking at the Slytherin side. The boys smirked and kicked hard off the ground, hovering easily. "Good, now think forward, slowly." The boys did as instructed, it was almost as if they had done this before.

"Great, come back and land carefully." She told them. The boys did so, which confused me. "Next Merida Dunborch and Summer Joy."

I could barely hover above the ground for a few moments. It was hard having to concentrate. Madam Hooch seemed to pick this up and just had Merida move a bit. She continued down the rest of the line to teach us.

Pitch PoV

I watched in the dusk as two boys zoomed around on little brooms. Everyone else was at dinner, but they were practicing flying. They looked to be having such fun. Well, not for much longer.

I felt a drop of their fear as they realized the night was growing around them, that dusk was slowing fading into night. They hurried to put their brooms back in the shed, then hurried back to the castle. I summoned one of my nightmares to me.

"Go to the castle and tell me what my little season spirits dream of." I told it. The nightmare nodded and charged towards the brightly lit castle, breaking into smaller parts to spy on my targets. I smiled and waited for their return.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing, all rights go to the creators of Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and How to Train your Dragon, and I guess Hogwarts as well. **

**Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.**

Chapter 9

Jack PoV

I yawned in my breakfast. It had been several weeks since our first flying lesson, and Flynn and I snuck out every night to practice. We really wanted to play Quidditch our first year. But every since we first started sneaking out, I haven't been able to get a wink of sleep. Imagine weeks of nightmares plaguing you every night, showing you your worst fear.

"Ready for tryouts today?" Flynn asked, taking his seat next to me. I nodded, trying to find the energy to full wake up. I was jolted awake when Flynn decided to pour a warm drink on my head.

"Dude, what was that for!" I spluttered, over heating. You know how people shiver when they get cold; well I shiver when I get warm.

"You didn't seem awake, and warm water wakes you up better than cold water, which to you is just water." Flynn explained, taking some toast. I glared at him and he gave me a smile. Not his smolder, which has worked on a few girls and still made me laugh so hard I would cry.

"Yea, but if I am continually warm, I could heat up so much I die." I told him. He grimaced a little bit. I had told Flynn about my weakness with the warmth. Summer had the same weakness, except with the cold. Hayden and Spring were lucky because they had normal body temperatures.

"Which is why mom and dad built you a special ice palace so in the summer you could stay chilled." Hayden's voice said behind me. I turned to see him in his travel clothes, the ones that were best when he was riding East.

"Pfff!" Flynn laughed. "You have a special ice palace, does Summer get a special palace as well?"

"Yes, or I might kill her." I told him bluntly. He stopped laughing, and I continued on with my conversation with Hayden. "You off to change the leaves?"

"Yep, oh, and mom said to expect something in the post this morning. She figures you haven't read a single one of her letters, so you might respond to a package." Hayden said, then left to go join his friends.

She was right; I didn't read a single one of her letters. Just never felt like it. I turned back to my oatmeal, which was starting to look less appetizing. Then we heard the squeak of owls and looked up to see a giant flock of owls come in. Four of them stuck out.

My personal snowy white owl, Hayden's red and yellow one, Summer's midnight black one, and Springs blondish one (She had also died the tips of her owl's pink) were all carrying large packages. Alistair landed in front of me with mine, and I saw my siblings start to tear open their packages, and Flynn helped me with mine. My parents had sent me a Firebolt 300.

Rapunzel PoV

Spring and I were talking about the Quidditch tryouts when the post came. They were today and she was going to try out. We looked up to see her uniquely colored owl, along with her sibling's owls, all carrying large packages.

When her owl landed, she started tearing open it to reveal the best broom on the market currently, a Firebolt 300.

I glanced over to the Slytherin table to see her brother Jack and his cute friend Flynn gawking over it. I couldn't pick out the other season siblings, because I hadn't met them a lot yet, but I figured they all wore similar expressions.

"Oh man." Spring said, gasping. Other students were craning their necks to see what the packages were, and rumors were flying already.

"Now, you will totally ace those Seeker tryouts." I told her. She beamed at me and removed the broom from the table.

Hayden PoV

I figured my parents would send something amazing, but I never thought that it would be the best broom on the market. I probably would have taken it out right then and there if I didn't have duties to preform.

I hurried the broom up to my dorm room and placed in on a little shelf that I had made out of leaves over my bed. I heard Hiccup and Fishlegs coming back form exercising their dragons. Toothless and Meatlug were starting to get bigger, so they bother resibled the size of a large dog about now. Soon, they would have to move out to the dragon stable that Professor Bunnymund was building for all the Berk kids.

"Hey Hayden." Hiccup said when he saw me. Toothless bounded over to me and tackled me onto my bed.

"Hey guys. Can you call Toothless off, I need to get going." I asked Hiccup.

"Toothless here boy!" Toothless bounded off me and returned to his masters side. "What's with that outfit. I thought we were going to practice flying today to try out for the Quidditch team tomorrow. Slytherins and Hufflepuff have theirs today, so our house and Gryffindor lucked out with our tomorrow for the extra day. Don't tell me you are going to waste it."

"Well that was before I got a letter from my parents telling me that just because I was at school, didn't mean I could throw away my duties. I have to bring autumn to the world today, and for the next few Saturdays. I even had to cancel my archery lesson with Merida just to get up early enough to be ready." I told him, adjusting the laces on my boots. I pulled the old cape that I had been given for my first autumn on and got ready to jump out the window, staff at the ready.

"Okay, see you later!" Hiccup called, holding back an eager Night Furry that wanted to follow me. I nodded and jumped, letting myself fall so I heard the screams of people below, then let my wind catch me. I flew over the area where Merida and I practiced archery, on real targets, not trees. She was there, bundled up a bit against the chill wind.

I waved at her as I passed by and she waved back. We had become pretty close over the past few weeks, and her parents had sent her a Firebolt 300 as well a week ago. She was going out for her team as well.

Merida PoV

I waved as Hayden went to bring fall to the world. Once he was out of sight, I retrieved my arrows and made my way to my dorm room. Saturday morning practice wasn't the same without Hayden.

"Hey." I said to Astrid and Summer. They seemed to be gushing over something and I went to check it out. My eyes widened. Summer had a Firebolt 300, same as mine.

"Nice broom." I told her. She turned and beamed at me.

"Thanks, want to practice? I mean all three of us want to be chasers so we might as well." Summer said standing up.

"Sure, let me get my broom." I told her and pulled it off the wall. Astrid grabbed her broom, a Wood 67, and we charged down to an open field.

**Hey guys I just kind of update as I get new inspiration. Feel free to give me feedback about anything. Also you should know that if somehow I accidentally type a math equation, I am writing in Algebra class. I probably should pay attention but my mind wanders the most in that class. Opps.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing, all rights go to the creators of Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and How to Train your Dragon, and I guess Hogwarts as well. **

**Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.**

Chapter 10

Flynn PoV

Jack was standing over where the Seekers wanting to try out were. He was the only first year among them, and I was the only first year amongst the Chasers. Tuffnut and Snotlout were the only first year Beaters, but the other ones looked pretty thin.

"Alright, Chasers are first." Our captain and keeper, Alex Yaxley shouted. "I will fly up there and you have five shots to try to make it in the goals. Now I am only in need of one Chaser, so the two current ones will be going with you to see how well you work as a team. First up, Prewett."

Several went before I heard Yaxley yell down "Rider!" So far the most a group had made was three, which wasn't half bad, even if the Keeper wasn't really trying. I mounted my broom and flew up to where the other two Chasers were. It was Vladamir and Hook Hand, both big but they seemed to be good enough Chasers.

"Okay first year, got a plan?" Vlad asked me. I gulped a little. These guys were both forth years, but they were even bigger than Yaxley, who was a seventh year. I wondered why they didn't become beaters. Well Hook hand was obvious, but still, why a Chaser for him.

"Yea, I thought of one." I smirked at them.

Jack PoV

I watched as Flynn passed the ball back and forth between the three of them. He had to become pretty good at catching wild balls while going rather fast. He needed to, as I was awful at throwing the Quaffle. The three of them scored four out of five times, Flynn making two out of them, missing his third and making smart passes to Hook and Vlad so they each got one point.

He landed with hair wind swept, flushed face and a smile larger than the ball he had just been throwing around. There were two other guys after him, but neither could get more than two points off of Yaxley.

Our captain returned to the ground and began to work with the beaters, telling them to hit targets at the far end of the field. He released bludgers that were enchanted to only go for the Beaters. Tuffnut and Snotlout were the worst aim by far, but they had great power. The other two nailed the target right in the center, but their power seemed pretty weak.

"Finally, Seekers." He turned to my group, looking us up and down. "Okay, order of year. I will release the practice snitch, giving it a thirty second head start, then you may go. Just find the snitch and land smoothly."

There were five other people to contend with for the spot of Seeker. I watched as each one took to the air after the snitch. Each one seemed very good and agile. Perfect quilities for Seekers. Finally it was my turn.

Yaxley released the small golden ball and turned an hourglass. I watched the grains of sand sprinkle down, and as soon as the last grain dropped, I was off.

The Firebolt 300 was an amazing broom. It responded to my every thought and surged forward with amazing speed. It was nearly as good as riding North, but I couldn't enjoy myself yet. I circled the pitch as I had seen the others do, before spotting a small golden ball near the bottom of the field.

Without hesitation, I dove straight down. The wind blew my hair back and I gathered speed, extending my hand. The second I felt the cool metal touch my hand, I pulled up from the dive. I was too close to the ground for my comfort.

I relax slightly as I zoomed back towards the others, trying to contain my excitement from the ride. There was nothing better.

I landed in front of Yaxley and handed him the golden ball, then went back to my place in line.

"Alright." Yaxley said, making a few notes on his clipboard. "Hit the showers and go enjoy the rest of the Saturday. I will post the people who made it tomorrow, and practices will be scheduled after that. First game is in a few weeks; so clear your schedules because we will be practicing hard. Anyone who is not willing to but the sport first, or practice in the rain and snow, let me know once you showered."

Everyone nodded and went to the Slytherin locker room, a tense silence surrounded us.

**Okay its midnight, and I couldn't sleep. Next chapter will be a less detailed version of Spring's tryout. I decided to do something with Rapunzel soon, and you get a glimpse of what Hayden does. We also get to meet his best friend and fellow artist Dawn. Reviews are always welcome. And thanks to all of you who complimented this. Really, THANKS YOU!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing, all rights go to the creators of Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and How to Train your Dragon, and I guess Hogwarts as well. **

**Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.**

Chapter 11

Hayden PoV

I concentrated on the tree in front of me, planting my seeds of color in it. For some reason, humans got a little alarmed if one morning a tree is green, the next it is a brilliant shade of red with yellow and orange edging.

I smiled as I saw the hints of yellow appear on the tips of the tree, then flew above the park. I looked down on the trees that were just starting to change. It looked fantastic already. I flew up higher to admire the only real patch of nature in New York City. Central Park was one of my favorite places in the world because even though it was surrounded by the city that never sleeps, it always provided a beautiful way to escape the noise and from the city.

I sighed and turned to head back for home. I had spent the entire day in just the east coast of the United States, but I had sent leaves flying off to bring my colors too the other parts of the country. The only reason I did not do this more often is because it involved a lot of concentration, and more energy. Hey, I was in a rush to get back to school to tryout my new broom.

But I still had time, so I went over to my favorite spot in the busy part of New York, the top of the empire state building. I perched on a ledge and closed my eyes, taking in the sounds. It was pretty quiet at Hogwarts compared to here, and the sounds were oddly relaxing.

"Who would have thought that the spirit that enjoys silence the most, is enjoying the hustle and bustle of the city." A familiar voice said above me. I smiled and opened my eyes, looking up to see my best friend Dawn floating above me.

She floated down to join me on the building. She was dressed in her usual attire, a peach breezy old fashioned tunic and brown pants. Shoeless, of course. None of us child spirits cared for shoes.

"What's brings you here? Shouldn't you be bringing pink to the skies somewhere?" I asked her.

" I decided that today I would skip bringing the dawn to some parts of the world. I need to visit some paint stores for new inspiration, and your mom told me that you would be away from school today, so I knew which city you would be in."

I chuckled at that. She knew where to find me on any day. I didn't realize it until I had seen her, how much I missed my best friend. Our own parents didn't know we had been born with magic except our seasonal magic. Dawn, it seemed, didn't posses any magic.

"Well, want to hit a paint store?" I asked her, standing up. We were just fellow artists, allowed to express our ideas on nature itself, and we needed inspiration for colors sometimes. "There's a new one over on First Street."

"Yep! Princess pink and simple yellow just aren't cutting it for bringing in the morning anymore." She told me. She got up, and we both jumped off the building, free falling until my wind caught me, and she decided to stop.

Dawn had the ability to float. She never rode wind, because she hadn't been given one. Just us season spirits were given winds. Dawn instead went at a much slower pace, but that's just how she liked it.

We went to the paint shop and marveled that all the new hues and colors until I had to return to school. I had only been given one day to bring autumn to most parts of the world.

Rapunzel PoV

I smiled as I watched Spring stretch and reach towards the small golden ball. She looked so proud of herself for staying on that quick little broom. I watched as she landed successfully and lines up with the other possible Seekers.

Next Ruffnut came up to try out for beaters. She had great power and accuracy, and the only girl trying out for beaters. Girl power!

Chasers went next. No first years were trying out for them, but each and every one of them looked very skilled. The started racing around the pitch on their brooms, why I don't know but the sport is a mystery to me. I opened up my book bag to start working on homework when I heard a scream.

I looked back on the field to see that two of the Chasers had crashed into each other and had fallen to the ground. The potential team started running to the fallen Chasers, one running away to get the nurse.

I started racing down to the field, book bag forgotten. I joined the team huddled around the two.

"Move it." I commanded, shoving others out of the way. I got to the people in the middle and saw that they each had broken bones. "Okay, Spring, help me get these flowers out of my hair."

Spring rushed to help me take out the flowers, and I began to wrap my hair around the players broken bones, ignoring the confused whispers of the other players surrounding me. After each player was wrapped up with my hair, and all the flowers were out, I began my song.

_ "Flower gleam and glow,_

_ Let your power shine_

_ Make the clock reverse_

_ Bring back what once was min_

_ Heal what has been hurt_

_ Change the fates design_

_ Save was has been lost_

_ Bring back what once was mine_

_ What once was mine."_

During the song my hair had released a golden glow, and now as I un-wrapped it, the players limbs seemed to be healed. I stood up, pretty proud of myself, and my hair.

"Move it!" I heard a voice shout, and turned to see Madam Abbot, our school nurse hurrying to our group.

She shoved people aside and started to examine the players. "What happened? These people look perfectly fine to me."

"Umm, they both had broken bones, but the girl with blonde hair healed them." The captain, whose name I think was Mitch Brown, told her. She turned to me.

"Who are you and what did you do?" She asked getting up.

"Umm, I'm Rapunzel, and I have magic hair that glows when I sing. It also heals people." I told her, a little shyly.

"Okay." She accepted it, just like that. "You two, up to my office so I can look you over. Continue."

The two fallen ones got up and started to make their way to the hospital wing with Madam Abbot hot on their heals. The others just kind of stared at me.

"What? Just go back to tryouts." I told them simply, and walked off the field, my long, long, long blonde hair trailing behind me. I needed to go put it back in the braid.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing, all rights go to the creators of Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and How to Train your Dragon, and I guess Hogwarts as well. **

**Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.**

Chapter 12

Pitch PoV

I watched the young autumn spirit return to his dorm room. Watching, that's all I have been doing, but soon, on Halloween night, I will make my presence known. That was the plan, on the night that scares little children, on one of the nights that I am most powerful.

My nightmares brought me back information on the little Frost boy, and his worst fears. This would be interesting.

Flynn PoV

I woke up early the day after tryouts. Yawning, I sat up and looked around at the dim light that filled our dorm room. Jacks bed was in-between an enchanted window and mine. Since our dorm is right below the lake, someone enchanted a few windows to give us a view of Hogwarts from it instead of the black water.

I slipped out of bed and made my way to Jack's. He told me to get him up once I got up so we could go check to see if we made the Quidditch team. I approached the bed very carefully; the dude was not a happy waker.

"Jack." I whispered loudly. He moaned an moved a bit, and I saw that his hand clutched that staff of his. He looked to be sleeping rather peacefully, white hair askew and pale lips breathing softly. He also had some snowflakes drippingout of his mouth. I assumed that would be drool for the snow spirit.

Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea on how to wake Jack up.

"Jack, I'm going to go kiss Spring." I whispered in Jacks ear. His eyes popped open, the electric blue looking angry.

"Over my dead body!" He shouted and pointed his staff at me. I will probably never wake him up again after that.

He popped up and shot a stream of his winter magic at me so I went flying across the dorm and slammed into the wall, pinned to it by his ice. Then he had the guts to shake his head and look around tired like.

"Oh sorry Flynn. Didn't realize it was you, all half asleep and all." He said once he noticed my expression at being pinned to the wall. I just glared at him until he woke Snotlout who had to get his dragon to melt the ice.

"I am never waking you up again." I told Jack darkly once I was released. He just smiled and shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, now lets go check the list." He said, and left the room. I just sighed and followed him, still in my pajama pants.

Spring PoV

"Jack!" I called to him, spotting his famlair white head in the halls on the way to breakfast. He turned at the sound of my voice and his face lit up in a smile.

"Hey Spring! What's got you all excited this morning?" He asked, giving me a hug once I rushed up to him.

"Jack I made the Quiditch team. I'm the Hufflepuff Seeker, and Ruffnut made it for the Beaters!" I told him excitedly. His smile grew.

"That's great. I'm the Seeker for my house as well. Flynn made it for Chasers." He told me, gesturing at the cute boy standing next to him. I recognized him as the guy who helped Jack cause trouble.

"Did I here that my siblings made their house teams?" Summers voice came from behind us. I turned to see her dragging a tired looking Hayden to breakfast.

"Yep, Jack and I both made it, so you guys have to now." I told them excitedly. Hayden chuckled and yawned. He seemed to be tired from bringing autumn to the world the day before.

"You got it, all we need to do is wake up Mr. Leafchanger here." Summer said, slapping Hayden on the arm.

"Shut it." Hayden retorted, rubbing his arm. "You are even worse when you have to bring summer to the world. At least I keep my temper. Oh look, there's Hiccup, I'm going to go before you hit me."

Hayden ran before Summer could flare up and smack him for the crack about her temper. I just chuckled at my siblings. I missed hanging out with them.

"Well I better go, I have to eat then get down to the pitch." Summer said. "My tryouts are today and Astrid, Merida and I are going out for Chasers. Three open spots, hopefully we make it."

"Good luck!" Jack and I called after her.

"We better get going to. Tuffnut and Snotlout are bummed about not making the team, so we promised to cheer them up with a good old fashioned snowball fight." Jack told me, ruffling my hair.

"But Hayden hasn't even completely brought autumn to the world yet." I told him, confused.

"So, all I need to do is make snowballs. Its everyone against me, and I be I will still win." He told me. I smiled as he walked away, laughing with Flynn.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing, all rights go to the creators of Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and How to Train your Dragon, and I guess Hogwarts as well. **

**Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.**

Jack PoV

It was early Halloween morning, and I was already considering skipping the feast. It was all because of our captain, Yaxley. The dude was great and all, but his practices pushed us to the limits, and it didn't help that Hayden had made sure East blew bitter cold winds during the practices. He and Summer had made their house teams, and he was doing everything he could to sabotage us. Summer had a small advantage because her wind could keep her and her teammates warm; same with Spring, but my wind was only the cold North. My team was screwed.

Hayden's birthday, the Autumn Equinox, had come and gone, and apparently he and Summer had gotten into a fight about something on that day. Spring was also seen fighting with Summer about something, which was really weird. I have never seen those two fight. I had no idea what it was about, but something seemed to be tearing at my siblings, but I was too tired to find out what.

"Dude, can you talk to you brother about the wind?" Flynn mumbled from his pillow. "I know he's on another team and all, but the least he could do is not make it brutally cold."

I smiled slightly at that. While the rest of the team suffered from the cold, I felt at home in the bitter chill. I still felt slightly bad, but at least Hayden was helping us build up tough skins for future matches. Speaking of that, our first one was in one week.

"Sure, I need to talk to him anyways. Just after I nap." I told him, slamming my head into my pillow.

"No, go talk to him now." Yaxley's voice came from the foot of my bed. I flipped around to see his dark hair still wet from the showers, and a sweatshirt and warm looking sweatpants seemed to be defrosting him. "No more chill."

"Can it wait until dinner?" I asked, slightly desperate. "I'm tired, and tensions are high between my siblings and I right now, I don't know why. Even my sisters have been avoiding me."

He sighed. "Fine, but talk to him by tomorrow. I know you guys are tight, but the cold is getting too much for some of the others."

With that he left, and I fell asleep.

Hayden PoV

I took a deep breath, then released the arrow. It struck right in the center of the target, and I calmly lowered the bow.

"Ye did it!" Merida's excited Scottish accent came from behind me. She ran towards the target to get the arrow, her fluffy red hair flying.

"Thanks to you." I told her smiling. I felt relaxed whenever I was out here with her shooting arrows. Although she was one of my sister's best friends, she kept out of our business and still taught me how to shoot a proper arrow.

"No problem, an' I have a belated birthday gift for ye." She said. "Close ye eyes for a minute." I did as she asked, knowing that if I didn't that she should very well smack me with her bow, and she hits hard.

I felt her bow that I was using be taken from my hands, and I heard her mumble a spell. We waited a moment until she finally said, "Open your eyes."

I opened them to see Merida holding a plain bow and small leather quiver full of arrows that had different shades of red, orange and yellow. The bow was just like hers, except it didn't have carvings on it, and the string looked brand new.

"In honor of yer firs' bulls eye, I made this for ye." She said, a little sheepishly. I smiled and took the bow from her. It was a beautiful piece of work, with the wood balanced and the string tight.

"Thank you." I breathed. The bow felt like it belonged in my hand, and the wood seemed to be waiting for me to make my first carving of a memory.

"No problem. Can I ask ye something?" Merida said, taking a seat on the wet grass. The ground was moist from the frost that had begun to cover it in the morning, courtesy of Jack's experiments.

"Sure." I plopped down next to her.

"Summer has seem a wee bit tense lately, especially after yer figh'. Can I ask what's up?" Merida said a bit timidly. I just sighed, figuring it was coming sooner or later.

"Well first I should explain something." I began. "Every little myth about nature spirits you have grown up to believe are true." She looked confused.

"Well Jack is the most famous of the nature spirits, but we aren't the only ones. Every story your parents told you while growing up, Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, are all true. But that also means that the bad legends are true. See we were all created by the same person, and don't laugh at me when I say this, but we were created by the Moon."

I glanced at her. Her eyes just widened and she seemed to be following. I continued, "As I said, every spirit is true, Mother Nature and Father Time raised my siblings and I, but they never actually gave birth to us. We also have 'cousins' I guess, like the bringers of the Dawn and Dusk, who were raised by Mother Nature's brother, Uranus, King of the Sky, and his wife Shimmer, Keeper of the Stars. Each of them was also made by the Moon, and are all great people. Because the Moon made us, all of us feel some sort of connection to each other. But the Moon also made a few bad ones. Remember the legends of the monsters hiding under your bed, while the Moon created the Boogey Man, or as we call him, Pitch Black."

Merida's eyes widened ever further. "He created other things that we fear as we grow up, but Pitch is the leader and the most powerful of them. Pitch haunts every child's dream, which includes my siblings and mine. See, we are immortal children. We may grow up a bit more, being around humans a bit, but we will never really age. Summer, Spring, Jack, Dawn, Dusk, and I will look under twenty forever, and act like it too. We are forever children, so that gives Pitch an eternity to plague us with nightmares."

Merida's eyes couldn't get any wider, but I saw them fill with pity. I didn't mind that, it was a depressing thought. In about 70 years, I would still look young and still have a spring in my step, but she would be old and slow. By then she might not be able to fire her beloved arrows anymore.

"So about a week or two after school started, before tryouts, we started getting these nightmares. Every night I saw a dark battlefield, but there were no bodies. Summer was incased in an icy prism, Spring had her flowers that she loved wrapping around her and chocking her, and I couldn't do anything. I looked around and saw Jack standing next to Pitch. Jack didn't seem himself; his eyes were glazed over as he watched our sisters die. Then Pitched turned to me with an evil grin on his face. His eyes were full of hate and malice, and his smile was one of a cruel, cold-blooded killer. He opened his mouth, and then at that point, every time, I wake up. Summer and Spring have been having the same dreams, every night. But it seems Jack hasn't. Summer thinks we should tell him, but I think that will only freak him out."

"Why?" Merida asked. Her voice surprised me for a moment. "Why would it freak em out? Jack seems like a very strong person."

"Well, Jack was tempted by Pitch before. A few hundred years ago." I told her "Jack became really depressed about his power. See each of us creates something new. Spring brings life to the lifeless earth after a cold, barren winter. Summer helps living things flourish, and I paint colors onto the leaves in the winter. But Jack, the way he saw it, all he does it kill things. Nothing grows during the winter; people die because of the cold. It really got to him, and Pitch saw an opportunity to turn one of the more powerful nature spirits to evil. Pitch wanted Jack to join in, so together they could create a new world where people worship them as gods. Pitch whispered just the right words to Jack, and he nearly went over to Pitch's side. If we hadn't stopped him, I don't know what would have happened. But ever since, Jack has always been afraid of what would have happened had he gone to Pitch's side. Mother once told us that if that had happened, no one would be able to stop them."

Merida sat silent for a moment after listening to this. I wondered what she was thinking of, after having to explain my messed up family.

"Well I think Summer was righ'." She told me. I just stared at her, waiting for an explanation. "Jack shouldn' know 'bout this. He has been through enough, an I think that he needs ye and yer siblings to make up, ore he will find out, but not in the way ye wan em to."

I thought for a moment. "Okay, yea. Now can we get back to the castle? I need to finish my homework before tonight's feast."

Merida let out a loud laugh and a snort. "Go on, all ye Ravenclaws are busy bodies."

**Hey guys really sorry about the late update. School and I have started to have a lack of inspiration. I should be sending quite a few updates in the coming week though as I have found a plot line, I think. Tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing, all rights go to the creators of Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and How to Train your Dragon, and I guess Hogwarts as well. **

**Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.**

Chapter 14

Jack PoV

I saw Hayden on the way to the feast, and I tried to catch him, but with all the people I didn't get the chance. I couldn't find him at all to talk about the Quidditch wind thing, but I figured I could talk to him about that later.

"Jack!" I heard Flynn yell from our table. I decided that instead of walking through the crowds of bodies, I would have North pick me up. North picked me up and whirled me around the Great Hall for a moment, much to the delight of the other students who didn't really know I was a spirit, then deposited me next to my best friend.

"Nice entrance." He commented, giving his usual sly grin. He was used to my powers by now, and had often come up with a use for them when we pulled our pranks. The most recent one was when we convinced Hook Hand to take a sniffler form his fourth year Care of Magical creatures class, then used my wind to lift us to just outside the Gryffindor first year girls dorm room, and placed it in, and that was just this morning.

"Thanks. Think the girls found our present yet?" I asked him, glancing at Summer and her friends who were just taking their seats and sending glares our way.

"Do I even want to know what you did with the sniffler?" Hook hand asked from the other side of Flynn. "Or are the glaring girls giving me enough of an answer."

Flynn and I started laughing until Headmaster North quieted us down. "All I have to say to you is happy Halloween!" And with that, the plates that had been empty before appeared with mountains of food. There were so many things shaped into the pumpkins and little witches flying around on brooms. Any autumn type food one could imagine was everywhere.

By the time dessert appeared, I had never been so full. Everything was delicious, and it seemed Flynn was slowing down through his fifth slice of apple pie. Finally, the food disappeared and the Headmaster stood again.

"Now before I send you all off to bed, I have to mention a few things." He announced loudly. "Firstly, the first Quidditch match of the season is Saturday between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I would like to ask whoever is creating the bitter cold that always seems to surround the teams as the practice to, as you teens say it, quit it." He seemed to glare directly at the Ravenclaw table. "Next-"

He was cut off by loud screams echoing through the hall. Something black started to seep through every corner of the hall. I reached for my staff, which was right next to me, instinctively. If who I thought was behind this, I had to be ready.

The black stuff began to swirl and join together at the front of the Great Hall, right in front of Headmaster North. It formed into the shape of a person, a person I knew very well. Pitch Black.

Pitch PoV

I relished upon the looks of astonishment and fear, and four of pure hatred. I let out a loud crackle that echoed through the halls. It felt nice to be so powerful, so feared.

"Well happy Halloween students!" I shouted to the stunned silence. The students jumped at my voice. "How's school so far?"

The students could only look at me, except for one little boy with familiar white hair.

"What are you doing here Pitch?" He shouted, standing up on his table. From the hangings above him, I could tell that little Jack had been made a Slytherin.

"Well little frost child, I'm here for the same reason I came to you hundreds of years ago!" I shouted back at him. I saw confusion cross the faces of most of the students. Jack's face turned to one of pure hatred and anger, along with his siblings.

"I will never do as you say." Jack shouted, then I felt a slight stir in the wind. I smiled, the frost child was going to charge at me. How pathetic.

"Never say never." I told him, and with that he charged, but I was ready. My black sand grabbed a girl from the Hufflepuff table and brought her right into my arms before Jack had even made his was across the room. I formed a small black dagger and held it to her throat. Jack stopped. He was floating on his wind just in front of me.

"Let her go Pitch." He yelled at me, fury in his eye. Oh how that fury made him shine. I needed his fury to complete my plan of a world encased in darkness and fear.

I pretended to think about it for a second. "Hmmm, no."

Jack could only glare. There was silence in the hall as he glared at me. The girl I had whimpered and kept squirming to get free. Suddenly, she was being lifted up into the sky.

The girl screamed again, gosh that was annoying. I glared at her rising figure, then turned towards a surprised frost child. Behind him, there was a boy pointing his wand at the girl, and he seemed to be concentrating hard.

Frost took his chance and charged at me, his little ice magic erupting from him in little waves. I had to think quickly, so I summoned my black sand.

Just as the frost child was about to reach me, I summoned a large sharp spike under him. It impaled him just a foot away from me, and I smiled at his shocked expression as he realized that there was a giant black spike skewering him through the stomach.

Screams echoed throughout the hall, but I didn't take as much satisfaction in these ones. I had to leave now.

"Well, tata for now!" I called out to the room, before disappearing in my sand. I think I made a rather nice impression.

**See, quick update! Now I should probably do my homework considering its 10:30 at night. Reviews and opinions are welcome. Let me know what you want to see in other chapters, and I will try to work it in. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing, all rights go to the creators of Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and How to Train your Dragon, and I guess Hogwarts as well. **

**Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.**

Chapter 15

Jack PoV

I was charging at Pitch in a blind rage; when I felt myself lurch to a halt and pain erupt in my midsection. I heard screams echo through the hall and I reached towards my stomach where the pain was, only to pull away my hand to see crimson blood on my hand. Then blackness fell over me.

Flynn PoV

The second I saw the black spike impale Jack, my concentration slipped and the Hufflepuff girl came crashing down on the floor. I rushed in a blind daze to where my best friend, my pranking partner, the guy who would usually plan the pranks that I came up with, start to fall to the ground as the black spike disappeared.

I caught Jack just before he fell to the ground. There was a hole in his stomach where dark crimson blood came out. So much blood had pooled there it looked almost black.

"Jack!" I dimly heard his siblings call. The joined me at their brother's side until Madame Abbot came and pushed us out of the way.

She laid him flat on the ground, but the blood just continued to spread. I lifted my hands from his cold body to see that they were covered in his blood, and there were little grainy specks mixed in as well.

"Out of my way!" I heard a girl behind me yell. I turned to see a blonde Hufflepuff with a lot of hair, and she was taking flowers out of it.

"Let her through!" Spring ordered, shoving me to the side. Blondie came up and started to tell the others to life the boy enough so she could wrap her hair around it. I was still in too much of shock to question it, but Madame Abbot did as asked.

The blood started to soak through her hair, causing the blonde hair to turn bright red. Then the girl did something stranger. She started to sing in one of the most pure voices possible.

I couldn't process the words, all I could look at was the glowing that came from her scalp and started to run down her hair. The glowing encircled Jack and faded once the girl stopped singing. The girl's unwrapped Blondie's now blood soaked hair and bent to check the wound.

"It didn't work!" Spring shouted, tears rolling down her face. Blondie looked shocked.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing!" Madame Abbot shouted.

"He is losing to much blood!" Hayden shouted back. "There is no time!"

"Step aside." A new voice commanded. I turned to see a woman with coffee colored skin hurrying up to where we were huddled. She knelt down in next to Jack and held her hands over him. She began to chant in an language that I thought I recognized from Hook Hand's Ancient Rune's class. A green glow emerged from her hands that quickly went to white.

"There." She said once she had finished chanting and the glow had faded. We all crowded around Jack's body. The bleeding had stopped, but there was still a huge amount of blood. I saw Jack's eye lids flutter open for a second, taking in the scene around him.

His eyes focused on one person. "Mom?" Then they shut again.

The woman stood up and turned to me as Madame Abbot finished checking for wounds. "Now that he is okay, its time I introduced myself. You must be Flynn." I nodded.

I got a better chance to look at her. She was tall, dark skin and jet black hair. The dress she wore was green and brown, with the lower part changing images. One second it's a field of wheat, another it's a flowery meadow. She wore an ivy patterned gold circlet on her head the matched her golden eyes. Not a harsh gold, but like a soft warm gold.

"Summer and Spring have told me all about you and Jack's trouble making." The women said. "But I guess that's how boys will be boys. Anyways, I'm Jack's, Hayden's, Summer's and Spring's mother, Mother Nature."


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing, all rights go to the creators of Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and How to Train your Dragon, and I guess Hogwarts as well. **

**Hogwarts set with a Big Four theme. Jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup are all going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They find problems amongst themselves and others, but still unite for a better cause.**

Chapter 16

Hayden PoV

Jack slept for three days after our mother healed him. Everyday she came in and muttered a special spell that had been created specifically to heal Jack. Apparently, Summer, Spring and I had our own healing spells invented by our mother for any serious injuries or illnesses because we can't be healed by regular magic.

For each of the three days, Summer's friends brought homework and showed each other their preferred weapons. Apparently, even in the modern day, girls really do prefer axes and bows to swords. Astrid taught Summer how to properly throw an axe until the second day, when the Madame Abbot nearly had her head taken off. That's when they started to look over some new spells for Defense against the Dark Arts.

The blonde girl, whose name was Rapunzel, who had tried to save Jack came everyday with flowers she had gotten from Professor Longbottom, the herbology professor. She and Spring poured over the herbology book everyday, discussing all the plants that Spring could grow. Spring had to stop testing which plants she could grow after some Devils Snare nearly strangled Hiccup.

Hiccup and Fishlegs came by and tried to take my mind off Jack by showing me their dragon book. It worked, and for three days my mind was full of the different types of dragons. They also brought their History of Magic books with them to help me keep up with Professor Binns' class. Most Ravenclaws found the class rather interesting, when Professor Binns wasn't talking.

Jack's friend, Flynn, showed up everyday and just read next to him until visiting hours were over. He also brought Jack's special ice blanket and had out his staff in the dorm room. Once, two boys named Snotlout and Tuffnut came, but they got kicked out after making an explosion out of some medicine.

So on the third day, we all had our heads quietly buried in a book when Jack finally woke up. But we were all so engrossed in it that we didn't notice he was awake until he said "Here I am on my death bed and you guys have your heads buried in books. I expected, tears, flowers, maybe some candy, but books! Its like you people don't know me at all!"

Our heads snapped up and turned to see our oldest brother, grinning like a mad man, his teeth, to quote the Tooth Fairy, sparkled like freshly fallen snow.

Spring was the first to leap out of her chair. She flung herself at Jack and gave him a bear hug.

"Can- Can't breath!" Jack gasped out, squirming to get out of our youngest sisters grip. Letting out a laugh of pure joy, Spring let go and took a step back.

Then Summer got her turn and clocked him on the head.

"Ow!" What the heck was that for?" Jack asked, rubbing his head. Summer quickly gave him a hug.

"Thank Moon you are okay." She whispered to him, squeezing him, although not as hard as Spring had.

"Hey you guys want to go get Mom and Flynn, they both would be very excited to see that Jack's awake." I told them, still sitting with the book of dragons on my lap.

Summer let go and nodded. She and Spring left the hospital wing quickly to get them, leaving me and Jack alone.

"Oh Moon, how long have I been out?" Jack groaned, stretching his arms. He started to pull off the ice blanket and set his feet on the ground.

"About three days." I told him, closing the book. "How you feeling?"

"Not bad, really stiff though. Feels like that time I tried to see how long I could go without sleep, and then didn't move for a decade." Jack said, standing up and stretching.

"Yea, well this time, instead of staying up for 40 years and passing out for 10, you just got skewered in the stomach. Maybe you should go back to Poseidon's palace and train with Triton for a while again." I commented as I got up.

Jack laughed. "Yea, never doing that again. As nice as the under sea palace Uncle Poseidon has, I really don't want to get my butt handed to me daily for a year again."

I chuckled at that. "Whatever, let me get Madam Abbot. She will probably want to check you over before letting you out of here. I would get back into bed though. While you were out, a girl had gotten out of bed early and Madam Abbot shouted at her for a good hour."

Jack got back into bed and I turned to see Madam Abbot walking out of her office. Perfect timing.

"Ma'am?" I said, rather loudly. She looked up from the clipboard she was writing on. "Jack is awake."

She had a quick look of surprise on her face, then nodded. "I'm just going to do a systems check. Your mother will want to do the final one. I can release you once she says its okay."

Madam Abbot cam over and started asking Jack how he was feeling, most of which I tuned out. She left with an all good after only a minute.

"Hey, Hayden?" Jack asked. "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

Flynn PoV

Slughorn would not shut up about how some student of his saved another student with something called a beazor. I was just doodling another picture of Hogwarts to send to the kids back home. They thought I was just away at some fancy boarding school that my parents had left money for me to attend. Yea, like they even cared. I didn't even know if they were dead or alive.

A slamming of a door pulled me from my thoughts, and I looked up to see Spring standing in the doorway, her hair a little crazy.

"Miss. Flower, may I help you with something?" Slughorn asked.

Spring nodded and went up to him, whispering something. Slughorn nodded a few times, then turned back to the class. "Mr. Rider, your presence is requested in the Hospital Wing."

My notebook was in my bag and I was out the door faster than a Friday with Quidditch practice. I was nearly out of the dungeons by the time Spring yelled after me "Wait Flynn! I need to warn you about something!"

I just brushed it off and hurried through the empty halls to the Hospital Wing, throwing open the huge doors to see Hayden sitting next to Jack's bed with an empty look in his eyes. That made me pause.

I had seen that look often enough at the orphanage. Whenever kids who were old enough to remember their parents came in, they always had that haunted look that came from watching their parents slowly die or the crushing feeling of abandonment.

"Don't tell me, he's, he's gone." I asked, my voice echoing in the room. Hayden just looked up at me, not answering. I approached the bed, my foot step echoing in the large room.

I heard painting behind me and turned to see Spring appear in the doors that we left open. "Moon, Flynn, you can run. Hey, what happened?"

I was about to open my mouth to answer when I felt something crawling up my leg. I couldn't help it; I let out a scream that must have sounded something like "ARGHHHH GET IT OFF OF ME!"

I smacked my leg and turned to see Jack's bright blue eyes tearing up as he was laughing at my reaction to what seemed to be his hand. I looked to see Hayden nearly falling out of his chair.

"What- What the heck!" I shouted at Jack, who just laughed harder. I turned to Spring, who was still standing, but trying to hold in her laughter.

"That's what I wanted to warn you about." She said, between escaped giggles. "Moon only knows how many times Jack has been out cold for a while, then pulls a prank like this."

I couldn't help it, surrounded by the laughing siblings, it became contagious, and I started to laugh as well. Soon, all of us had tears streaming down our faces, which only amplified once Summer returned with a disapproving glare.

"Mother is coming, and she isn't very happy with you Jack." Summer said upon entering the Hospital Wing. Jack immediately stopped laughing and a look of fear came across his face. The others and I stopped as well.

"Crap." Jack muttered.

"She looked fine every time she came in to check on you." I told him, confused. "She seems pretty nice."

"That's just what she wants you to think." Jack answered. "You should have seen her after the blizzard of '68. After the Easter Bunny spoke to her about it, she was livid. I was on the run from her for a whole year before she calmed down, and do you know how hard it is to run from the earth itself?"

"It's impossible, which is why you took refuge with my brother under the sea." A women's voice came from behind us. We turned to see Mother Nature enter, and she didn't seem like the calm, motherly being from the previous few days. She looked like a mama bear whose cubs had been harmed and was approaching the one who did it.

"Oh, hey Mom. What are you doing here?" Jack asked nervously. His siblings had started to back away, and Spring pulled me up from my seat and back with her.

"I'm here to teach the N.E.W.T. level classes for History of Magic, Herbology, and Ancient Runes for a week, as I do every year." She answered with her arms crossed. "You just never pay attention because every year you are busy down in Antarctica, messing with the penguins."

"Ahhh, that explains it." Jack said, and understanding look coming over his face.

"What I want explained is why you felt the need to charge straight at Pitch Black of all people!" Mother Nature shouted at Jack, making him cringe. "Remember what nearly happened with Pitch? If he is after you again, that is not a good sign. And what's more you nearly died. If this had not been the week that I come to Hogwarts, you very nearly could of. What were you thinking?"

"That Pitch was threatening my school and I needed to help." Jack said, rather meekly.

"Yes, well you still should have waited and gotten back up." Mother Nature finished.

"Flynn backed me up!" He said, looking a little relieved that there was one thing he had done right.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Rider." She turned to where I was standing with the rest of her children. The smile she gave us was like freshly fallen snow in sunlight: cold, bitter and hard to look at. I cringed back a bit.

"What were you thinking young man?" She shouted at me. She didn't even give me a chance to answer before shouting again "You weren't thinking, were you. What would your parents have said if you had gotten injured as well?"

This time she left a space for me to answer. "Um, I was just trying to get the hostage to safety, and I don't have any parents." I answered her just as meekly as Jack had done. Wow, normally one would imagine Mother Nature as a kind person with birds fluttering around her, but no. Mother Nature is a powerful being, capable of destroying you where you stand.

But she was also a Mother, and her face softened at my words. "Okay, well that was still no reason to charge into danger. Honestly," Mother Nature put a hand to her head. "you kids will be the death of me. Now lets check that wound, then I can clear you. Take off your shirt."

Jack did as ordered, and pulled off the white hospital shirt that Madame Abbot had magically changed for him. When he pulled it off so that way his white hair stuck straight up, I saw it.

On his stomach was a large, white scar. Whiter than Jack's skin, and that was saying something. Jack just looked down at it and did what Jack naturally did; he poked it.

"Don't touch it." Mother Nature ordered, smacking his hand. She then closed her eyes and placed her hands over Jacks stomach, chanting a weird language. A green glow came over Jack, then faded once the chanting stopped. The scar was still there, but less noticeable.

"There, all good." She said, satisfied with her work. "Now take it easy the next few days, and play it safe in the quidditch game."

"Thanks mom." Jack answered, slipping his shirt on again.

"No problem, now hurry off to class." Mother Nature said. Jack just threw her a look. "Yes, its mid-morning. Go to class, no arguments." And with that, Mother Nature left the Hospital Wing.

"Well that was nice." I commented in the awkward silence.

"Yea, well imagine spending a few hundred years with that." Hayden said behind me.

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! In my defense, my laptop was confiscated, my door was taken off my hinges and House of Hades came out. Can you guys really blame me.**

**Thanks for those that reviewed and messaged me, and now I need to explain a few things due to questions.**

**Yes, Rapunzel did reveal the hair thing. I think that because she is in a school filled with magic, that she feels like she can be herself.**

**Rapunzel does have her royal parents. I will bring Mother Gothel in later. My plan was to dedicate first year to Jack and his shit, next will be Rapunzel, third year is Hiccup and Fourth year is Merida.**

**Pairings will be decided later on, but chances are the season spirits will be forever alone, Hiccup will be with Astrid, Rapunzel with Flynn, and Merida with gods know who.**

**So yeah, and a special thanks goes to YaoiFanGurl2667 for the awesome message she sent me. I probably would have waited another few days if I had not received her message. **


End file.
